FIG. 10 is a perspective view showing a conventional relay. FIG. 11 is a perspective view showing a relay module defined by receiving the relay in a holding member. FIG. 12 is a plan view showing the relay module of FIG. 11. FIG. 13 is a sectional view taken on line A-A in FIG. 12.
As shown in FIG. 10, a conventional relay 301 includes: a relay main body 302 of which outer shape is in a rectangular parallelepiped shape; and a plurality of plate-shaped terminals 303 projected from a bottom surface 302n of the relay main body 302, and configured to be fitted with terminal fittings 304 (shown in FIG. 13). Further, a reference sign 302a denotes a top surface of the relay main body 302, and reference signs 302c to 302f denote side surfaces of the relay main body 302. Further, an arrow K denotes a fitting direction of the terminals 303 and the terminal fittings 304.
As shown in FIGS. 11 to 13, a conventional relay module 307 includes: the relay 301 shown in FIG. 10; the plurality of terminal fittings 304 configured to be fitted with the plurality of terminals 303 of the relay 301; and a holding member 306 to which the relay 301 and the terminals 304 are attached. Further, in FIG. 12, one of two relays 301 is not shown for explaining the holding member 306.
As shown in FIG. 13, each of the terminal fitting 304 includes a female connecting portion to be fitted with the terminal 303 of the relay 301. Further, each of the terminal fitting 304 is connected to an end of an electric wire 305.
The holding member 306 is made of synthetic resin. As shown in FIG. 11, this holding member 306 is provided with two relay mounts 363. The relay mount 363 is composed of a placing surface 360 on which the relay main body 302 is placed, a plurality of receiving chambers 361 formed below the placing surface 360 for receiving the terminals 303 and terminal fittings 304, and a lance 362 provided in each receiving chamber 361 for locking with the terminal fitting 304. Further, a reference sign 364 in FIG. 11 denotes a locking portion for locking with a case of such as an electrical junction box.
The above relay module 307 is, for example, received in a synthetic-resin-made case to compose an on-vehicle electrical junction box (see PTL 1).